


W is for Watchet

by Dusty_Skyes



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [23]
Category: Pokemon Ranger, Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Slash, Threesome, built like a..., i can't tag if i don't write it down, i should be sorrier for this than i currently am, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Skyes/pseuds/Dusty_Skyes
Summary: His eyes flickered over to where Sven was talking with Wendy and a rueful smile crossed his lips. Next to him, Keith sighed. “Man, you have sure do have shitty luck, Lyn. Falling head over heels for a straight Ranger who's in a happy relationship with another.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made Kellyn a blond. Because I'm tired of the Rangers always being brunet.

 

* * *

 

It was done.

Done and over with. Blake Hall had been restored to a semblance of sanity and Team Dim Sun had been taken down. Kellyn ran a hand through his hair and sighed. None of the Sinis Trio had been seen around, nor had anyone seen Wheeler. His eyes flickered over to where Sven was talking with Wendy and a rueful smile crossed his lips. Next to him, Keith sighed. “Man, you have sure do have shitty luck, Lyn. Falling head over heels for a straight Ranger who's in a happy relationship with another.”

“Fuck off,” Kellyn muttered. “It's all right if he never knows. As long as he's happy with her, then I'll be fine.”

Amber eyes flickered slightly in his direction before Keith huffed softly. “Don't you also have a thing for Ice?”

The blond Ranger shrugged. “It's more of the fact that he molested me in Almia Castle when I went to get the Blue Gem. Fucker didn't even have the decency to bring me to orgasm. He just left me half satisfied on the floor. Ended up having to finger fuck myself to completion.”

Keith rolled his eyes and mimed gagging. “A little too much information there, Lyn. Not something I needed to know.”

Kellyn shrugged, but kept his eyes on Sven. “Man,” he muttered. “I have it bad.”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed, “you kinda do.” He ducked the vicious swing Kellyn aimed at his head and laughed cheerfully. “You should find Ice. At least then you'd have someone to have sex with. Even if the man did leave you half satisfied on the floor, I'm fairly certain that the real thing is better than a toy.”

He was given an unreadable look as Kellyn pushed blond hair out of his eyes and Keith swallowed nervously. “Something wrong, Keith? Are you still unable to say 'cock'? Come on, you can do it....” he cooed out, laughing and dancing away from his friend's attacks.

From across the area, Sven watched them play, his lips twitching up slightly. Wendy rolled her eyes and pressed her breasts against the dark haired male's arm. “Children,” she muttered. “I'd be surprised if Hastings lets them keep their rank as Elite after this. It's not like we need them anymore.”

Sven sighed and tried not to show how annoyed he actually was, barely managing to keep himself from rolling _his_ eyes. “I don't think Hastings will demote them. They're good Rangers and we always need more Elites in the field. I'm more worried about what the missing Sinis Trio will do. We know that Heath went with Blake in their self imposed exile, but that leaves us with no idea about Ice and Lavana. I'm going to bet that Kellyn and I will be sent out to hunt them down.”

Wendy scowled. “But I wanted to spend time with you,” she whined, tightening her grip on his arm. He winced slightly and then sighed.

“We're Rangers, Wendy. Work comes first. You should know that.” She glared at him and let go of his arm before stomping off towards her Staraptor. Sven sighed again and pulled his hat off so he could run a hand through his hair.

“Women,” he muttered. “I'll never understand them.” He then turned to gaze to Kellyn and Keith. The two of them were playfully roughhousing on the ground, laughing cheerfully as they went. At this point, Kellyn had managed to pin Keith to the ground and the young man was unknowingly giving Sven a wonderful view of his heart-shaped ass. The Top Ranger sighed and rubbed at his face. He'd always been attracted to Wendy, but lately something had been drawing him towards Kellyn. Perhaps it was the younger male's beauty. Or maybe it was the way he looked at things. Cheerful and happy. Even during their final mission against Team Dim Sun, the blond had been the most upbeat of their group. Hell, even capturing Darkrai hadn't changed his tune.

He sighed and began to make his way over just in time to hear Kellyn cooing happily, “Can't you say it, Keith? Come on, you can do it. You can say it. If I can, so can you.”

Keith's face flushed an interesting shade of red and he growled. “I'm not going to say it, you pervert.” He lunged forward and the two of them went down again in a jumble of limbs.

Kellyn laughed cheerfully and easily untangled himself. “I just find it amusing that you refuse to use dirty words.” His lips twitched up. “Cock. Pussy. Cunt. Dick.”

The brunet hissed just after the first word came out and slapped his hands over his ears. “La la la! I can't hear you!”

“What is going on here?” Sven asked, deciding to pretend that he hadn't just heard that.

The blond glanced at him and giggled innocently. “Keith doesn't like...” he cut off and ducked out of the way as Keith lunged at him. “Fine, all right. I won't tell.”

“Good,” Keith huffed before turning to salute his superior. “It's nothing.” He smiled innocently, though his amber eyes gleamed dangerously.

Sven's eyebrows went up, but he didn't say anything except for, “We're returning to the Ranger Union. Mission Clear and move out!” He turned around and strode for the tower elevator.

**oOo**

Hastings sighed as he looked over his Rangers before making a decision. “Sven. Kellyn.”

Both men blinked. “Yes, Professor?”

“I want both of you to hunt down the two remaining members of the Sinis Trio.” Wendy, of course, immediately protested.

“Professor, why can't it be Sven and I? Surely we don't need those two children anymore.”

Hastings' eyes narrowed. “Because I trust Sven and Kellyn expressed a personal reason for going along.”

All eyes turned towards the blond. Wendy sneered and he gave her a bland look. “Personal reasons? I thought Rangers weren't supposed to let personal things get in the way of their work.”

Kellyn rolled his eyes and decided that going somewhat close to the truth would be the best idea. “Yup. Ice made it extremely difficult for me to get the Blue Gem and I'd like to punch him in the face at least once.” He smiled sweetly at her and watched as she twitched.

Keith snorted. “If we were hunting down Heath, I'd be going along for the exact same reason. Jerk tied me up in robes a smidgen on the tight side.”

“Well,” the blond began, “it was your fault for getting caught in the first place.” Kellyn laughed when he was scowled at. He ducked Keith's swipe at his head and turned to Sven. “So we're working together again. Awesome.” He turned around and practically danced towards the door. “Shall we go?” Kellyn laughed. “See you later, Professor!” he called as he vanished through the doors.

Hastings smiled “He has so much energy.” Keith snorted again and dropped his head into his hands to muffle his laughter.

“You have _no_ idea. You have absolutely _no idea_.” 

**oOo**

They split up once they left the Ranger Union and Kellyn didn't even have to think before turning his Staraptor and heading towards Almia Castle. His hunch was correct as the Ranger found Ice on the top floor of the gigantic ice sculpture. He flopped down next to the man and snorted. “Figures I'd find you here.”

Ice started and glanced warily at him. “Ranger,” he finally said.

Kellyn snorted. “I think we've entered familiar territory, especially after you molested me.”

The blue haired male sneered. “Didn't appreciate it?”

“Not really, mainly because you left me there half satisfied. I really owe you a punch for that. First time in a long time where I actually had to finger fuck myself to completion.”

Ice stared at him, blue eyes wide, looking like he couldn't believe he was hearing a _Ranger_ say such filthy things. “You.... enjoyed that?”

The blond rolled his eyes. “Of course I did. I wouldn't be telling you if I hadn't.” Kellyn turned and smirked. “In any case, Sven is off looking for Lavana and you are here with me. Alone.” His hand struck out and caught Ice right across his face. The male yelped loudly and clutched at his suddenly burning cheek. “That was for leaving me unsatisfied.” He then leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. “And that was for the wonderful job you did of getting me like that in the first place.”

He blinked his blue eyes slowly and stared some more. “You......” Ice sighed. “I'll never understand you.”

Kellyn snorted. “ _I_ don't even understand myself. I just know that I'm an Elite Ranger, I'm head over heels in love with a fellow Ranger who is not only straight, but also in a relationship, and I'm starting to take a liking to you.” Charcoal colored eyes watched Ice carefully. “You'd make a good Ranger, you know that?” 

Ice snorted. “No I wouldn't. I hate people.”

“So do I. I'm a Ranger so I can help Pokémon. Hastings knows that and keeps me off of missions that involve a lot of socializing. I'm sure he'll do the same for you. Why not try it just once?”

The blue haired male sighed. “All right.”

“Awesome. And your Froslass, once you become a Ranger, can even be your Partner Pokémon.”

“Really?” Ice asked.

Kellyn laughed. “Of course. I myself have Tyrantrum as my Partner.” He noted the confused blink and smiled. “It's a fossil Pokémon from the Kalos Region. Rock and Dragon. Very terrifying looking. No one but Hastings and Keith know.” He paused slightly. “And now you. I'm definitely going to enjoy showing him off. The screams will be amazing.”

Pale lips twitched up as Ice fought the urge to laugh. “You Rangers are weird.”

“Naturally. The weirder we are, the better we get at our job. So.... Wanna be a Ranger? I can ask Hastings to test you personally.”

“Really?”

“Really. Come on, I'll capture us some Staraptor and we can fly back.” Ice nodded and followed him back into the castle.

**oOo**

“Hey!” Kellyn called out as he entered the Laboratory where Hastings was working. “Professor!”

Hastings sighed and turned around, only to pause at the sight of Ice standing awkwardly in the door. “Kellyn,” he began. “What is Ice doing here on the second floor?”

The blond Ranger frowned. “I convinced him to test to be a Ranger. We could always use more help. And he gets along really well with Pokémon. So?” He gave the professor huge Lillipup eyes and let the tears well up. “Please?”

The Professor took one look and groaned before sighing softly. “All right. Come here, Ice. I'll fit you out with a Testing Styler. If you do well, we'll see about making you a Probationary Ranger. Behave for two whole months and you'll upgrade to an automatic Rank One Ranger. Since Kellyn was the one to bring you in, he'll teach you about how it all works.”

Kellyn grinned cheekily. “Cool! I get a minion!”

Ice gave him a look. “I refuse to be your minion, asshole.”

“You're the one who molested me.”

“I was bored and you were cute.”

Kellyn gasped and pulled him into a bear hug. “You think I'm cute?”

“Can't. Breathe,” Ice gasped out, eyes widening as the blond's grip tightened. “Help!”

“Sorry,” the blond chirped. Then he was released and the bluenette slumped as he breathed in great gulps of air. Kellyn looked distinctly smug and everything  _but_ sorry. 

“Ass,” he muttered before standing up and using the professor as a shield. “So, can I have the Testing Styler?”

“Here it is,” Hastings said as he attached it to the blue haired male's wrist. “Flick your wrist slightly.” Ice did so and watched as a glowing disc landed on the ground. “That is the Capture Disk. It will follow the movement of your wrist, so do be careful.”

Kellyn smirked. “Think if it like a whip. Twist it around to make loops. You get used to it after a while. It's actually a lot of fun to use.” He turned around and headed towards the door. “Come on, let's head to the Training Room and set you up for the test. No one else is around right now, so it's just us.”

Ice nodded and followed him silently to the room. “All right, I'll set you up with the basic Pikachu capture. Good luck,” Kellyn said and moved up onto the balcony. “I'll be up here if you need me for any reason!”

**oOo**

As it turned out, Ice did  _not_ need him. The bluenette was really good and caught onto wielding the Capture Disk almost immediately. “Capture complete!” Kellyn called as he hurried over. Ice looked up from where he was petting the Pikachu and smiled. “You beat the current record for a Training Capture by at least five seconds. Well done!”

Ice looked confused. “Five seconds isn't a lot.”

“It is when the former record holder took about fifteen seconds to capture Pikachu. You did it in a little less then ten. Here's your new Styler. It's not the Fine Styler, but you'll get one of those one you reach Rank Ten. Or at least, that's when I think you do.” Kellyn spun around and poked his head out the door before shouting down the hallway. “Hey, Professor! When does a Ranger go from the Styler to the Fine Styler? It's Rank Ten, right?”

There was a faint sound of gibberish that Ice couldn't make out.

“Cool! Thanks!” Kellyn turned around and closed the door. “I was off by a little. You'll get a Fine Styler at Rank Eight. Mainly it's a combination of me bringing you in along with how well you did on the Training Capture just now. So you get it early. Cool, huh?”

Ice nodded. “It is. I guess I'll be needing a Ranger Uniform?”

“Right. You can customize it once you reach Rank Four. Anyone below it has to wear the regular uniform.” Kellyn smirked. “One of the reasons why I enjoy being a top Ranger.”

“Then I guess I'll have to get to work.”

Kellyn laughed gleefully and leaned forward to seal their lips together. “Don't forget that you'll have to satisfy me as well.”

Ice smirked. “I think I can do that.” He shoved the other against a wall, pulled his knee up and ground it into Kellyn's groin, enjoying the low groan of pleasure that escaped from the blond's mouth. He was just about to yank open the older male's shirt when Hastings stuck his head into the room.

“Not in here, brats. Take it to a private room.”

“Down the hall and to the left,” Kellyn gasped out. “First door on the right. Has my initials on it. K. M. Key Card's in my pocket.” Ice nodded and dragged him down the hall, opening the correct door the moment they got to it. He shoved the blond into the room and closed and locked the door behind them. Kellyn purred and stripped before spreading himself out on the bed and wriggling his hips. “Come on, love. Let's have a little fun, shall we?” Ice swallowed and quickly joined him on the bed.

**oOo**

Sven returned with Lavana almost two and a half weeks later. He was bleeding slightly from above his eyes and scowling. Rather darkly, to be exact. Kellyn blinked. “That's a rather dark scowl. Haven't seen that before. Usually he just frowns.”

Ice glanced up from where he was fiddling with a Styler. “How much do you wanna bet that Lavana is the reason for that scowl?”

“Absolutely nothing. That's a sucker's bet, Ice, and you know it,” Murph snorted loudly. It had taken two or three days for the other Rangers to get used to the former Dim Sun member, but they had. Eventually. Except for Wendy. She hated him with a passion and Ice hadn't even attempted to get along with her. Sure, he was polite, but he didn't try to make friends, either. She was just rude to him. Enough so that Hastings actually had to lecture her about it.

“But how am I supposed to make money if no one takes my bets?” he whined and smirked when the others laughed. Ice glanced up again and noted that both Sven and Lavana were staring at him. “What? I'm a Ranger now. It's actually a lot of fun. Should have done it _years_ ago.”

Sven sighed and shook his head. “I've seen stranger. Nice to have you on board with us. More hands are always welcome. Has everyone been treating you well?” Ice glanced at Kellyn who shook his head and sighed.

“Almost everyone. There are one or two who could do with an attitude check.” Ice shrugged and returned to his work. “Other than that, it's been fun. I'm definitely enjoying it.”

“What's your partner?”

“Froslass. She's around here somewhere. Will probably appear whenever I whistle, so I'm not worried. Aha!” He twisted the screwdriver slightly and there was a clicking noise. “Got it!”

“Oh, good,” Hastings said as he stalked over. “Fixed the communication bug, have you?”

“Eh, there were a few fucked up wires. All I had to do was sort them out and reconnect the little bastards.”

The Professor sighed. “Kellyn has been a bad influence, I see.”

Ice's lips twitched up. “I'm afraid that he has, ah, rubbed off on me.” He placed the fixed Styler in a pile with the others and began working on the next one.

Kellyn immediately spat out his drink and began howling with laughter. “Oh, I rubbed off on you all right! That and more!” He cackled gleefully and buried his face in his arms.

The bluenette ignored the few knowing looks that appeared and sighed under his breath. “If you're looking for Wendy, she's probably in her room.” Sven nodded and handed Lavana over to a lower ranking Ranger before disappearing up the stairs. Ice watched him go. “I wonder when he'll discover that Wendy has been cheating on him.”

Murph frowned. “Hopefully sometime soon. She's propositioned everyone.”

“Even me,” Ice sighed out. “Probably hopes that she can get rid of me that way.” He glanced up when the roar of a furious Luxray echoed throughout the station. “Never mind, I guess Sven knows now.” Minutes later, a young man ran into the room. “Hey, Blaize. Got caught sleeping with Wendy?”

“She told me that she was single! And now Sven won't listen to me when I try to explain!” The dark skinned male spun around when Sven stormed into the room, dragging Wendy by her arm as he went.

“Sven,” Kellyn called out. “You should listen to Blaize. He's a good kid.”

Black eyes narrowed. “You have five seconds starting now.”

“I didn't know you were together. She told me she was single. If I had known, I wouldn't have accepted,” the brunet rattled off quickly, inching away from the irate Top Ranger.

“Is that so?”

Ice snorted, gaining the angry male's attention. “She's propositioned everyone. We all knew that you two were ''together''.” He made quotation marks with his fingers and sighed. “He's a newbie. Just got in from Puelburg, so he wouldn't have known. And before you get mad at us, you were happy with her, so we didn't say anything. We knew you'd find out eventually.”

Blaize scowled. “In my defense, women never really tell me if they're single or not.” He frowned at the disbelieving looks he got. “No, really. Watch.” He glanced around and noted Rhythmi and Linda entering the room. “Hey! Rhythmi! Linda! Are you two dating anyone?”

The two women immediately froze and glanced at each other. “Well,” Rhythmi began slowly. “I guess?”

“How can you not know if you're dating someone?” Blaize shook his head. “It's a yes or no question, girls.”

They twiddled their thumbs for five more minutes before Linda snorted. “Nope.”

“Yes?” Rhythmi asked. “I think I'm dating.”

“See?” Blaize rolled his eyes and turned to Ice. “Are you dating anyone, Ice?”

“Yeah. Kellyn and I are together. Have been for a little while now.”

He gestured at the bluenette. “There. I get a straight answer. With Rhythmi, I went to the moon and back before I got one.” There was a round of laughter, and Blaize sighed. “It drives me nuts sometimes.”

Sven nodded slowly and turned his gaze to a suddenly nervous looking Wendy. “Well? What do you have to say for yourself?”

She scowled. “Fuck you. You never paid any attention to me.”

Hastings broke in before the situation could really degrade. “Wendy, you're to be dropped by four Ranks and will be reassigned to a Ranger Station in Fiore. Get moving. You are to leave tonight.” She staggered to her feet, wrenched her arm out of Sven's grip and fled the room.

Kellyn sighed. “Good riddance. She's been nothing but rude to Ice and I.” He turned around and began to head for the door. “In any case, I will see you later. I've been put on patrol duty.”

**oOo**

It turned out that Sven apparently had the gene for Really Shitty Timing™. Ice stared up at the stunned Elite Ranger from where he was currently buried in Kellyn's ass and tried to not roll his eyes. He sighed softly and thrust in, listening as the blond's pillow muffled his moan. “Really should have knocked first.” Sven didn't answer, but the dark flush on his cheeks deepened even further.

“I.....” he spluttered, dark eyes roaming over the scene in front of him. Ice could see his pants tightening and smirked.

“Close the door and you can join us.”

Kellyn let out a low whimper and arched when Ice hit that little spot inside of him. The bluenette thrust in deeper, shifting his hips to get a better angle. Sven's mouth opened and closed, though no sound came out. He remained unmoving, standing just inside of the doorway. Ice was rather thankful that no one else was around. “I....”

“Make a choice, Sven. Leave and close the door, or close it and join us on the bed. Kellyn needs something to keep his mouth busy.” The blond removed his face from the pillow and licked his lips as he beckoned Sven closer.

“Come here, gorgeous,” he purred out, gasping slightly whenever his prostate was hit. He shoved his blond hair out of his face and eyed the other Ranger carefully. Sven really was a wonderful thing. _Well muscled, tan, and probably hung like a Rapidash._ His gaze flickered down to the rather large bulge in the man's pants and he smirked. _Scratch that, he is hung like a Rapidash._ _And I want some of that._ Kellyn pressed back on Ice's cock and mewled softly. “Well?” he asked, purposely wetting his lips with his tongue.

A few more seconds passed by before Sven could kick his brain into gear, but eventually the Elite Ranger managed it and he reached behind him to close the door. There was a soft click as the lock slid into place. Black eyes gleamed as the man strode over to the two on the bed. “All right,” he said, “I'll bite.”

“I won't,” Kellyn said with a smirk and undid the laces on Sven's pants the moment the elder male was in range. “Not unless you want me to.” He tugged the man's cock out and stroked it roughly a few times before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Sven groaned lowly and yanked gently on his hair.

The blond's lips twitched up. He had his cake and he was eating it, too. _Yum! Now if only I can get both of them to fuck me at the same time…_

 


End file.
